De recuerdos y experiencias
by Kondor
Summary: Ash y compañía llegan a Ciudad Luminalia esperando el comienzo de la liga pokémon. Después de un entrenamiento intensivo nuestro héroe recuerda sus aventuras y experiencias obtenidas durante sus viajes.
1. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri. Esta historia fue realizada sin animos de lucro.

* * *

 **Recuerdos**

Ciudad Luminalia, el próximo evento a realizarse sería la Liga Pokémon de la región Kalos.

Curioso teniendo en cuenta que en dicha ciudad fue donde Ash comenzó su viaje y tuvo su primera batalla Pokémon contra el líder del gimnasio de tipo eléctrico Clemont, quien luego se uniría a su travesía por toda la región junto a su hermana más pequeña Bonnie, y una dama pelimiel de ojos celestes, Serena.

El cuarteto de viajeros se encontraba en la capital de la región esperando el comienzo de la liga en la que participaría Ash. La misma iniciaría dentro de una semana y llegaron antes con la intención de que el susodicho pudiera entrenar junto a sus Pokémon atrapados durante el viaje para estar en la mejor forma posible ante el reto que pronto comenzaría.

Llegaron a la ciudad y su amigo amante de la ciencia les ofreció asilo en el gimnasio en el que era líder, dado que podría ofrecerles más comodidades de las que podrían tener en el centro pokemon.

En cuanto llegaron al gimnasio Ash decidió comenzar con su entrenamiento asique pidió ayuda a Clemont, tener algunas batallas de práctica sin duda ayudaría a sus Pokémon, el joven de gafas acepto la propuesta de su mejor amigo, quería ayudarlo, después de todo era como un hermano para él. Bonnie y Serena decidieron hacer algo especial por Ash, le prometieron una gran cena como muestra del aprecio que tenían por él, saben que su amigo es un gran amante de la comida asique ese sería un regalo excelente para el entrenador del Pikachu.

La tarde pasó en un suspiro para los entrenadores Pokémon, los Pokemon de ambos tuvieron batallas intensas y bastante agotadoras por lo que el descanso lo tenían más que merecido. Ash quedo muy contento con su primer día de entrenamiento, pudo desarrollar nuevas estrategias y poner a prueba la sincronía con su Greninja, aún no dominaba ese poder del Pokémon dado que debían estar en situaciones específicas para tener acceso a esa nueva forma, deseaba poder acceder al mismo a voluntad asique una vez dominada la segunda forma de esa transformación decidieron tanto entrenador como Pokémon, que su próximo objetivo sería dominar esa transformación al punto de poder activarla cuando ellos quisieron sin necesidad de estar en un estado crítico o en situaciones que no eran las que ellos querían.

-Vaya Ash, si sigues entrenando con ese entusiasmo estoy seguro que podrás levantar el trofeo como Campeón- Le dijo Clemont al acercarse a su amigo que estaba en el extremo opuesto del campo.- Tus Pokémon están en excelente forma, no hay duda de que eres un gran entrenador.

Ash esbozo una gran sonrisa por las palabras de su amigo mientras sostenía a un Pikachu agotado y dormido en sus brazos, sin duda estaba feliz con su progreso, sentía que esta vez podría llegar más lejos de lo que nunca lo había hecho.

-Muchas gracias Clemont- Decidió sentarse en el suelo tratando de no despertar a su amigo amarillo, tantas horas de entrenamiento sumado a la transformación con su Greninja lo dejaron algo agotado- Estoy muy contento con el progreso de mis amigos y también del mio, espero poder llevar el trofeo a mi pueblo en ésta oportunidad- Sonrió -Eso sería un sueño hecho realidad.

-Bueno, todos estaremos en la liga para animarte y brindarte nuestro apoyo- Imitó la acción de su amigo y decidió sentarse a la par de él, mirando a un punto incierto del campo de batalla.- Créeme que todos deseamos que cumplas tu sueño, te has esforzado mucho por llegar a este punto e irte con el trofeo en tus manos sería lo justo para ti y tus pokemon.

Ambos quedaron en silencio y se perdieron en sus pensamientos. Tanto Ash como Clemont, eran consientes de todas las aventuras que habían atravesado durante su viaje junto a Bonnie y Serena y sabían que pronto uno de ellos partiría una vez terminada la liga.

Se quedaron así algunos minutos, solo se escuchaban los suspiros de un Pikachu cansado y la respiración de ambos, hasta que uno de ellos decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra primera batalla?- Preguntó Clemont sin quitar la vista del frente.

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo- Sonrió nuevamente y soltó una leve carcajada al recordar lo sucedido.- Aunque quedo a la mitad por la intervención del equipo rocket.

Al escuchar eso su amigo también soltó una carcajada aunque un poco más fuerte que la de su amigo.

-Si... fue un día bastante agitado, bueno al menos para mí- Sonrió y recordó lo poco atlético de su persona.

-Si es verdad, aunque después de nuestro viaje al menos puedes correr unos veinte metros más sin agonizar en el piso- Ese comentario sonrojo a su amigo de vergüenza pero pronto ambos estaban riendo de las ocurrencias de Ash.

-Hermano- Dijo una niña acercándose al campo de batalla-.¿De que se ríen?- Preguntó mientras una joven de pelo color miel se acercaba a unos pasos de la pequeña.

Ambos decidieron levantarse del suelo y dirigieron sus miradas hacia las jovenes.

-Estábamos recordando el primer día que nos encontramos con Ash en la ciudad- Contestó Clemont.

-Bueno tendrán tiempo de seguir su charla en la mesa porque la cena está servida- Serena se unió a la charla con sus amigos-.¿Que les parece si vamos a cenar?- Dirigió su mirada hacia Ash-Después de tanto entrenar estoy segura que cierto entrenador se muere por un poco de comida, ¿O me equivoco?- Esbozó una sonrisa y se quedo viendo a su amigo.

-No te equivocas Serena, la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre- Soltó una leve carcajada al mismo tiempo que el ruido de su estomago hizo eco en el gimnasio, Pikachu despertó y tanto Serena como los hermanos Meyer rieron ante el embarazoso momento del que era protagonista el entrenador.

-Bueno mejor vamos antes que Ash derrumbe el gimnasio con los fuertes sonidos que hace su estómago- Dijo la más pequeña del grupo, los demás solo sonrieron ante el comentario.

Luego de la pequeña charla entre amigos, los cuatro decidieron ir al comedor y disfrutar de la cena preparada por las mujeres del grupo.

La cena transcurrió entre charlas y anécdotas del entrenador sobre viajes pasados.

Ash les contó de los pokemon legendarios que pudo conocer y de las situaciones de peligro de las que fue participe. Serena al escuchar todo el peligro del que fue testigo su amigo de la infancia, no pudo evitar sentirse algo preocupada por todas las cosas que atravesó y también algo aliviada cada vez que terminaba esas historias temerosas con un feliz desenlace para él y sus compañeros de turno.

Les contó de todas sus participaciones en las diferentes ligas, aunque trataba de sonreír constantemente, de vez en cuando al recordar los momentos en que era eliminado en las competiciones, perdía ese brillo característico en sus ojos y su sonrisa se apagaba por pequeños instantes pero trataba de disimularlo lo mejor posible.

Serena fue la única en darse cuenta de esos pequeños detalles del entrenador, lo conocía tan bien que sabía darse cuenta cuando algo le molestaba o si estaba triste, feliz, decaído o lo que sea que el entrenador sintiera. Después de tanto viajar y de los momentos que vivieron, lo conocía de una manera algo particular, la conexión que logro con él es algo única y algo de lo que estaba orgullosa.

Una vez terminada la cena Ash decidió ir a caminar, aún era temprano y necesitaba despejar su mente después del día que tuvo junto a sus pokemon.

-Saldré a caminar un momento, necesito pensar un poco- Dijo mientras acariciaba a su amigo amarillo en su regazo, el pokemon dormía plácidamente.

-Claro Ash, no hay problema- Contesto Clemont.

-¿Irás solo?- Preguntó Bonnie.

-Si, Pikachu necesita descansar, sin duda el esta mucho más agotado de lo que yo me encuentro- Ash dirigió sus ojos hacia Serena que lo miraba con un semblante algo decaído y preocupado. Al igual que su amiga el compartía la misma conexión, la conocía tal como ella a él -Tranquila - Sonrió.-Volveré pronto, no te preocupes.

Serena solo atinó a sonreír de manera forzada, lo suficiente para que su amigo viera que estaba de acuerdo.

Ash se levantó de su asiento, camino hasta su compañera, le entrego a Pikachu en sus brazos y le sonrió de manera sincera.

-Te encargo a Pikachu, está algo cansado asique supongo que lo mejor es que descanse- Serena lo recibió y le dedicó nuevamente esa mirada que él ya conocía a la perfección.

-No te preocupes, si quieres puedo hacer que duerma conmigo y Bonnie, después de todo la cama que compartimos es grande para nosotras dos- Serena se estaba aguantando las ganas de decirle que deseaba ir con él para poder hablar sobre sus cambios de animo durante la cena pero sabía que el lo negaría decidió seguir la corriente, si el quería estar solo ella debía respetar su decisión-. Puedes ir tranquilo Ash.

-Gracias Serena, eres la mejor- Soltó al mismo tiempo que le sonreía animadamente logrando que su compañera tiñera sus mejillas con un leve sonrojo- Bueno adiós, los veré más tarde- Y sin más se dirigió a la salida.

Serena se quedo viendo como se alejaba aún con el sonrojo presente en su rostro. Los hermanos fueron testigos de la escena pero decidieron mantenerse al margen. Desde aquella discusión en ciudad Fractal, situaciones como éstas eran frecuentes.

Cada vez que Ash actuaba de manera imprudente o sufría alguna lesión por su constante entrenamiento o las consecuencias de pelear usando la sincronía con su Greninja, Serena demostraba su preocupación y lo regañaba cada vez que veía que no media sus límites. Al principio de su viaje juntos Ash solo la escuchaba porque sabia en el fondo que ella tenía la razón, pero luego de la pelea en esa ciudad, de su primera discusión con la pelimiel, tuvo más presente el sentir de ella.

Trataba de tranquilizarla y de demostrarle que no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

Sabía que su amiga era especial, porque lo cuidaba y velaba por su seguridad, eso quedó demostrado la vez que enfermó y ella decidió hacerse cargo de él, incluso llego a vestirse con sus ropas con tal de evitarle una pelea que sin duda solo empeoraría su salud. Aunque el era consciente de lo delicado que estaba no hubiese dudado en pelear contra ese rockero si hubiera estado despierto.

Quería evitar preocupar a su amiga, porque no le gustaba cuando le dedicaba esas miradas. Estaba tan acostumbrado a verla sonriente y feliz que cuando su sonrisa desaparecía por algún motivo sentía que algo en su interior lo incomodaba, no sabía qué... pero no soportaba verla no sonreír.

-Bueno chicas, si me disculpan yo iré a hacer algunos ajustes en Clembot y veré si hay algo que deba ser reparado- Clemont rompió el silencio presente con ese comentario.

-Esta bien hermano, yo me quedaré con Serena. Ten cuidado y trata de no hacer explotar nada que papá dejo todo limpió y no creo que quiera encontrarse con un desastre cuando regrese- El señor Meyer estaba fuera de la ciudad por cuestiones personales asique el gimnasio quedo al cuidado de los hermanos.

Serena no presto atención a la charla de ellos, se concentró en acariciar a Pikachu que estaba descansando en su regazo. Aunque sabía que el entrenador estaría bien, no podía quitar de su pecho la preocupación por esa nostalgia presente en Ash al contar sus aventuras.

-Serena, ¿Estás bien?- Bonnie la saco de sus pensamientos con esa simple pregunta.

-Eh... Si, solo estaba algo distraída- Trato de sonar segura pero la preocupación por el azabache era algo que no disimulaba muy bien.

-No te preocupes por Ash, sabes que estará bien además si estás tan preocupada por tu "Novio"- Al escuchar eso Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse.-Espera un par de horas y sino regresa lo vas a buscar después de todo con lo distraído que es tal vez hasta se olvida de volver.

Serena suspiro y trato de volver su rostro a su tonalidad natural.

-Tienes razón- Decidió ignorar la parte de "novio" en el comentario de Bonnie.- Mejor vamos a acostar a Pikachu el pobre esta muy cansado.

Ambas subieron a la habitación de la más pequeña, acostaron al fiel compañero de su amigo en la cama y decidieron entretenerse con algun de juego de mesa que tenía Bonnie en su habitación. Más que nada por Serena, tal vez así podría distraer un poco su mente y la espera por su amigo se le haría más corta.

* * *

La noche era cálida y el cielo se encontraba totalmente estrellado sin una sola nube. A pesar de que ciudad Luminalia es muy iluminada por las noches Ash podía apreciar el cielo estrellado y disfrutaba del espectáculo que la noche le regalaba, sin duda Luminalia era una ciudad hermosa durante las noches. Caminó sin rumbo durante algunos minutos y sin darse cuenta llegó al campo de batalla donde peleó por primera vez con su amigo.

Su Pikachu dio una gran pelea al Bunnelby de Clemont pero la misma fue interrumpida por el Equipo Rocket... ¿Algún día dejaran de perseguirlo? es curioso lo persistentes que son, no piensan rendirse hasta atrapar a Pikachu como lo prometieron desde el momento en que fueron testigos de su poder. Quizás la persistencia y las ganas de seguir adelante a pesar de los fracasos fue algo que aprendió gracias a Jessie, James y Meowth, el trío que lo persigue como sino hubiera un mañana, tal vez eso impulso a nuestro héroe a no rendirse jamás.

No se dio cuenta en que momento llego a esa conclusión tan descabellada

La nostalgia y los recuerdos lo invadieron luego de ese recuerdo. No pudo evitar pensar todas las cosas por las que paso durante su viaje más reciente y al mismo tiempo recordar las de sus antiguos viajes.

Pronto comenzaría la liga y una vez terminada debería de partir.

Decidió sentarse en las escaleras que servían para bajar al campo de batalla y continuó divagando en sus pensamientos.

Pensó en sus aventuras y en todo lo que conoció gracias a ellas, vio tantos pokemon legendarios como salvajes. Tantos amigos y rivales hechos durante los recorridos por diferentes regiones, cada uno especial a su manera.

Aún después de tanto tiempo se sentía como la primera vez al iniciar su primer viaje y también al vivir cada nueva aventura. Cada pelea de gimnasio la enfrenta con la misma adrenalina de siempre con un ligero cambio en su actitud.

El tiempo paso y al fin pudo notar los años después de mucho viajar pero ahí estaba, pensando las cosas como menos lo esperaba.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos recordando su viaje y las experiencias vividas. Recordó a todos sus amigos y amigas Brock, Gary, Max, Cilan, Tracey, Misty, May, Dawn, Lyra, Iris, Tierno, Shauna, Corelia... no pudo evitar pensar en su amiga más reciente, Serena.

Si bien fue una sorpresa que lo recordara después de tantos años, fue aún más sorprendente cuando se dio cuenta de la conexión que comparten después de tanto tiempo de viajar.

Con solo mirarse a los ojos ambos saben lo que el otro siente. Es algo nuevo para él.

Ambos se preocupan por el otro y no dudan en protegerse de cualquier peligro que pueda presentarse. Tiene esa urgencia cada vez que la ve en peligro y es algo que no puede evitar, algo lo impulsa a asegurarse que ella estará bien.

¿Qué era ese sentimiento que lo impulsaba a proteger a su amiga sin importar el peligro?

Todo parecía un misterio para él.

\- ¿Ash?.- Una voz lo saco repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Clemont terminó de reparar sus inventos y decidió ir a ver como se encontraba su hermana. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo paso más rápido de lo esperado. Se dirigió al comedor con la intención de ver que todo estaba bien, no las encontró ahí y decidió subir hasta el dormitorio de su hermana.

Una vez en la puerta del dormitorio golpeó y espero que le contestaran.

-Adelante.- Contesto Bonnie.

Luego de ingresar se encontró con Bonnie leyendo un libro y a un Pikachu dormido entre las sabanas de la cama de su hermana.

-Oye Bonnie. ¿Serena no estaba contigo?.- Preguntó al no verla en la habitación.

-Salió en busca de Ash.-Contestó la rubia al tiempo que cerraba su libro y se dirigia a su cama con la intención de dormir, ya era muy tarde para ella.- Parece que a él también se le olvida la noción del tiempo.

-Ya veo...- Soltó más para él que para su hermana, si Serena fue a buscarlo lo más seguro es que regresarian en cualquier momento, no había nada de que preocuparse, sus amigos estarían bien.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta y marcharse cuando sintió que su hermana le hablo.

-Oye hermano.- Clemont se volvió y la miró mientras se acostaba en su cama.- ¿Me terminas de leer éste cuento? Es muy largo y ya se me cansaron los ojitos, pero es muy interesante.- La pequeña le sonrió.

-Claro, no hay problema Bonnie.- Contestó mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y se dirigía a una silla junto a la cama de su hermana.

Bonnie le extendió el libro en sus manos y se acomodo lo más cómoda posible tratando de no despertar a Pikachu esperando que su hermano terminara de leer el cuento que Serena le había regalado hace algunos días atrás, "El Principito".

-Bueno, dime hermana. ¿En qué capítulo te quedaste?.- Preguntó Clemont mientras ojeaba el famoso libro.

-En el que un comerciante vende pastillas para que la gente no tenga ganas de tomar agua.- Contestó bostezando. No aguantaría mucho tiempo, pero quería dormirse escuchando la historia de ese niño del libro, era muy interesante para ella aunque entendía poco de lo que se referían pero la historia de un niño que viaja por planetas es interesante para cualquier de su edad. ¿No?.

-Entiendo.- Clemont acomodo sus lentes y decidió proseguir con la lectura desde donde su hermana pequeña le indicó. Aclaró su garganta y se dispuso a leer.- "Buenos días – dijo el principito. -Buenos días – dijo el vendedor.".-

Los hermanos continuaron con la lectura, no estaban preocupados por sus amigos, sabían perfectamente que ellos estarían bien y que necesitaban ese tiempo a solas. Después de todo había que ser ciego para no darse cuenta que ellos serían los más afectados después de separarse, una vez terminado el viaje.

* * *

 **Cualquier consejo o crítica constructiva sera bien recibida.**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo algo asique me disculpo de antemano si hay algún error de redacción o no supe describir bien los escenarios.  
**

 **Al principio creí que haría un solo capítulo pero creo que tengo para uno más. Lo publicaré próximamente.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

(TENGO PROBLEMAS CON LA EDICIÓN SE QUE HAY PARTES QUE NO SE ENTIENDEN PORQUE FALTAN PALABRAS PERO AL EDITARLAS NO GUARDA LOS CAMBIOS. NO SE QUE SUCEDE HICE LOS CAMBIOS MAS DE UNA VEZ.)


	2. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri. Esta historia fue realizada sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

 **Revelaciones.**

[...] ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que lo impulsaba a proteger a su amiga sin importar el peligro?

Todo parecía un misterio para él.

\- ¿Ash?.- Una voz lo saco repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

Al escuchar su nombre volteo y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Shauna? - Preguntó sorprendido - ¿Eres tú? - Se levanto al tiempo que su amiga bajaba las escaleras para encontrarse con él.

\- Si, soy yo - Sonrió mientras saludaba al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.- ¿No me reconociste? No es que venga muy cambiada de todos modos, sigo igual que siempre.- Ash solo la miró y le sonrió.

\- Lo siento, estoy algo distraído. Tuve un día bastante agotador.- Trató de disculparse.- No esperaba encontrarte por aquí.

\- Ya veo... bueno, estoy aquí porque Tierno y Trovato participarán en la liga.- Explicó la joven.- Además como las exhibiciones por esta temporada ya terminaron, quise venir y recorrer un poco la ciudad.- Se sentó en el último escalón de las escaleras y miró fijo al muchacho que la escuchaba atentamente.- ¿Tú que haces aquí Ash?

Luego de escuchar sus motivos, se sentó a la par de ella y contestó su pregunta.

\- Bueno, luego de obtener la última medalla en el gimnasio de tipo hielo, los chicos y yo decidimos venir a esperar el comienzo de la liga; mientras entrenaba junto a mis amigos.- Comentó animado. La verdad es que esperaba la liga con muchas ansias. Quería hacerse con el título en ésta ocasión.

\- Vaya, tu si no pierdes el tiempo Ash.- Sonrió y luego cambio su expresión a una pensativa - Pero ¿Que haces aquí a estas horas de la noche?.

Al escuchar eso Ash se dio cuenta que el tiempo una vez más se le había pasado volando, como en la tarde mientras entrenaba. Aunque esta vez por andar divagando en su mente.

\- Bueno - Giró la vista al frente y miró el campo de batalla - Después del día que tuve, quise venir a despejar un poco mi mente. No soy alguien que se detenga mucho a pensar las cosas, pero quise intentarlo, hay cosas que aún no entiendo y tal vez así podría aclarar mis ideas un poco.

Shauna lo miró algo extrañada, era verdad lo que decía sobre si mismo el entrenador. Desde que lo conoce y luego de algunos encuentros con él a lo largo de la región, se hizo a la idea de que no era alguien que se detenga mucho a pensar las cosas. No. El era más de la acción, lo vio cuando estuvieron en el campamento del profesor Sycamore.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativo Ash?.- Preguntó con curiosidad.

Ash trato de disimular su nostalgia, luego de la llegada sorpresiva de Shauna había olvidado por un momento los motivos por los que perdió la noción del tiempo. Respiro profundo y llego a la conclusión de que tal vez sería una buena idea el hablar con ella sobre lo que le estaba pasando, quizás el charlar con alguien sobre lo que le sucede pudiera ayudar a entender lo que esa noche despertó luego de la cena con sus amigos.

\- Bueno... ésta no es la primera vez que viajo.- Decidió que lo mejor sería comenzar desde el principio - He viajado por otras regiones antes pero nunca me detuve a pensar al final de cada aventura lo que dejaba atrás y mucho menos me detenía a pensar sobre los amigos que tal vez no volvería a ver por una larga temporada.

Shauna desconocía esa parte de la vida del joven entrenador, por lo que decidió indagar un poco más sobre su pasado. Había despertado aún más su curiosidad.

\- ¿Otras regiones? - Lo miró algo sorprendida.- Vaya, quien lo diría Ash, ahora resulta que eres todo un experto en esto de los viajes.- Su amigo la miro, no esperaba ese comentario de parte de ella.

\- Bueno, no se si podría decirse que soy un "experto" en todo esto - Trato de no sonar muy apenado, pero la verdad era que no estaba acostumbrado a éste tipo de conversaciones sobre él - Si, he estado en diferentes regiones, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Teselia y también he recorrido Kanto, que es de donde provengo.- Dijo esto último con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo miró un tanto sorprendida, la persona frente a ella conocía mucho y aún así decía que no era un experto. Ash es una persona muy humilde.

\- Has recorrido mucho, no puedes decir que no eres un experto, al menos para mí lo eres.

\- Gracias, pero... - Su semblante se puso serio.- Como te dije al principio, hice muchos amigos y también muchos rivales a lo largo de todos estos años viajando; nunca pensé en la magnitud de todo eso hasta esta noche.- Sin darse cuenta posó su mirada en el suelo y continuo - Hoy estuvimos entrenando con Clemont y luego de eso disfrutamos una gran cena junto a Bonnie y Serena, estuve comentándoles sobre lo que hice antes de conocerlos y...

\- ¿Yyy? - Shauna estaba bastante expectante a lo que diría Ash, jamás pensó que el pequeño paseo que decidió dar por la ciudad la llevaría a la conversación que compartía con su amigo.

\- Yyy... bueno - Levantó su mirada del suelo, miró al cielo y sonrió. Los recuerdos eran gratos después de todo.- Me detuve a pensar en todas las aventuras que tuve y en los amigos nuevos que logré a lo largo de mis viajes. Los recuerdos de todos ellos vinieron de a uno y me puse muy feliz, pero luego me di cuenta que al final de cada aventura no los volvería a ver hasta después de mucho tiempo.- No sabia a donde llevaría la charla que mantenía con su amiga, pero sin duda le hacía bien hablar con alguien.- Y eso me puso algo... no lo sé... triste quizás, es decir, sé que los extrañaría a todos, pero siento que ésta aventura tiene algo que no tuve en las demás.

La joven intentaba entender a que se refería luego de decir todo eso, pero ella no lo conocía lo suficiente como para poder sacar una conclusión acertada de todo eso, ya era demasiado sorprendente de que hablara algo así con ella; después de todo, las veces que pudo compartir una charla con él o sus amigos, no fueron muchas. Se veían más que nada en las presentaciones que ella tenía contra Serena.

\- ¿A que te refieres con eso Ash?.- Quería ayudar a su amigo a entender lo que él no podía por su cuenta, necesitaba más información si deseaba hacerlo.

Trato de pensar bien en su respuesta, no sabía como empezar, todo esto era algo nuevo para él.

\- Tú conoces a Clemont y Bonnie.- La joven asintió - Bueno, son muy buenos amigos; Clemont me ha ayudado muchas veces, cuando decidía entrenar él siempre estaba predispuesto a hacerlo conmigo, aprendí mucho de él, además de que es un gran cocinero y adoro la comida que prepara. Bonnie es quien hizo ésta aventura divertida; su amor por los Pokémon me recuerda mucho a mi cuando era un niño.- Shauna, como si un sexto sentido se activara en su mente, adivinó el rumbo de la conversación antes de que su amigo se diera cuenta.- Y...

Por segunda vez en la noche, se quedó sin palabras.

Shauna tenía una leve sospecha de que seguía luego de ese "y" de su amigo, pero decidió que lo mejor sería que el lo dijera, no quería equivocarse. Sonrió y lo incitó a seguir con la conversación con un brillo en su mirada. Tal vez, esto también aclararía algunas de sus "sospechas" en cuanto a su amigo.

\- Luego está Serena.- Un sentimiento nació en su interior y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar a su amiga de la infancia.- Siento... que ella es diferente, ha estado con nosotros desde mi primera batalla de gimnasio, de hecho... sino fuera por ella tal vez yo no hubiera ganado esa medalla, ella me recordó algo que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo, me apoya de manera incondicional y siempre está cuando siento inseguridad o pierdo el rumbo de mi camino. Me ha abierto los ojos en varias ocasiones y se preocupa mucho por mí.

Shauna sonrió aún más ante las palabras de Ash, sin darse cuenta pudo obtener su respuesta. Quiso poner a prueba las palabras de su amigo e hizo un comentario que se le vino a la mente.

\- Bueno, pero supongo que tus antiguas compañeras de viaje también se comportaban de esa forma contigo.- El joven abrió sus ojos al escuchar lo que dijo su amiga.

\- No lo sé, no me gusta hacer comparaciones; siento que estaría menospreciando a los demás y no es justo, todos fueron buenos conmigo...- La felicidad se apoderó de él al darse cuenta lo próximo que diría.- Pero... a Serena la conozco desde que somos niños, si bien yo no la recordaba; ella si lo hacía y me sentí culpable el día que me confesó que ya me conocía y yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para lograr acordarme de ella.

Ella no conocía esa parte de la historia de ellos, supuso que lo mejor sería no interrumpir. Luego indagaría a Serena para saciar su curiosidad, quería conocer esa parte de la historia, pero creía que sería divertido ver las expresiones de su amiga al cuestionarla sobre algo tan personal y privado de ellos dos.

\- Pero aún así no se molestó conmigo.- Estaba abriendo su corazón y lo más sorprendente era que por primera vez desde que empezó a hablar, pudo mantener la calma y ser natural.- Te sorprendería el tiempo que estuvimos sin siquiera tener una discusión, algo que era frecuente con mis antiguas compañeras de viaje.- Río por lo bajo al recordar esas situaciones.- Pero con ella simplemente esas cosas no pasaban; tal vez porque ninguno tenía algo malo que decir del otro o no lo sé, sin embargo el día que tuvimos nuestra primera pelea...

Shauna estaba fascinada con lo que escuchaba, ni en sus mejores teorías habría pensado algo semejante a lo que Ash le estaba confesando.

\- Ese día ella se molesto conmigo porque yo había cambiado ante sus ojos.- Hace mucho no pensaba en eso, pero no podía negar que ese día fue muy importante para él.- Ella se molesto porque no estaba siendo yo mismo; me describió ante mis ojos tal y como yo era, algo que en el momento de nuestra discusión distaba mucho de ser, eso me sorprendió mucho...- Se relajo y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.- Creía que debía resolver mis problemas por mi cuenta, que debía hacerlo solo pero ella fue muy honesta esa vez, se tomó la molestia de buscarme sin tener alguna idea de donde me encontraba, y aún cuando yo le dije que quería estar solo, ella no lo hizo. En lugar de irse sin decir nada, ella me habló y me impulso a actuar, pude resolver lo que me molestaba en ese momento y todo gracias a ella.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos al recordar lo sucedido aquella vez, la manera de actuar de Serena fue muy sorprendente para él. No recordaba haber visto llorar a su amiga, pero sabía perfectamente que las lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos ese día fueron por él, por lo mal educado que había sido al hablar con ella. Él estaba molesto, pero ella no tenía la culpa, solo quería ayudar y él fue grosero.

Shauna decidió permanecer en silencio, sabía que era lo que a su amigo le estaba pasando, pero luego de ser testigo de lo denso que puede llegar a ser con ésos temas; recordó las insinuaciones de Miette a Serena y la que ella misma le hizo la vez que compitieron en ciudad Fluxus, pensó que lo mejor sería que él se diera cuenta por su cuenta o que la que le abriera los ojos fuera su amiga. ¡Oh!, su rostro se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que pronto pasaría, sabía sobre los sentimientos de su amiga por él pero estaba completamente segura que tanto su amigo como Serena no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, aunque Ash estaba a medio camino de abrir los ojos. Solo esperaba que cuando sucediera no fuera muy tarde.

\- Sabes Ash...- Su amigo la miró - Es tarde y debo ir al centro Pokémon, ahí es donde me estoy hospedando.- Se levantó y dio media vuelta para subir las escaleras.- Creo que tu también deberías volver, antes que tus amigos se preocupen por ti.- Subió las escaleras, volteó y lo miró por última vez.- Y sobre lo que te sucede, créeme, lo descubrirás muy pronto.- Levantó su mano y se despidió sin permitirle una respuesta a su amigo.

El joven quedó algo atónito por la situación que se acababa de dar. No esperaba que su amiga lo dejara en una especie de limbo, es decir, él había contado lo que le sucedía, pero pareciera que fue en vano. Aunque hablarlo con alguien fue un gran alivio, esperaba alguna especie de consejo o "pista".

Decidió que lo mejor sería ya no pensar en eso, pudo desahogarse y eso era algo bueno. Ahora podría concentrarse en su próximo objetivo, la liga Pokémon.

Sin más se levanto, miró por última vez la luna y se encaminó hacia el gimnasio de su amigo, el tiempo pasó sin darse cuenta y debía de volver. Seguramente su amiga estaría preocupada por él.

* * *

Atravesó una vez más la ciudad, se dió cuenta que aún siendo muy tarde a la gente no le importaba y salía a disfrutar de lo que ofrecía, se veían muchas parejas paseando entre las calles. Las cafeterías eran testigo de los momentos de romanticismo que compartían algunas. Las plazas eran recorridas por parejas jovenes, el ambiente ofrecía mucho si uno deseaba pasar un momento íntimo con alguien.

Frenó su camino al estar frente a una pastelería que aún permanecia abierta, la variedad que veía lo hacía olvidar por un momento de todo a su alrededor, se preguntaba que tan deliciosos serían o que tan novedoso sería pedir un pastel relleno de otro, una idea descabellada, pero amaba lo dulce y más desde que empezó el viaje junto a sus amigos.

\- Me preguntó si a Serena le gustará el de fresa...-

Sin darse cuenta, su mente formó esa oración, casi inconscientemente, su amiga vino a su mente acompañada de lo dulce que sus ojos veían. Miró a su alrededor, no se veían muchos solitarios como él, todos tenían alguien que los acompañaba en esa noche, muchas parejas debía de admitir, no supo porqué, pero deseaba que su amiga estuviera con él. A ella le gustan lo dulce tanto como a él.

\- Sin duda le gusta el de fresa.- Se dijo.

Deseaba compartir un momento con su amiga de la infancia como los que los demas compartían en las cafeterías o en las plazas, no sabía porque, seguía siendo un misterio para él aunque luego de la charla con Shauna, ya no se sentía tan agobiado.

Decidió no perder más tiempo deleitandose con los pasteles, ya se había ausentado por mucho tiempo, tal vez los demás estaban preocupados por él. Estaba decidido a continuar su camino de regreso, pero algo lo detuvo.

Levantó la vista y a lo lejos pudo ver a Serena que caminaba mirando hacia ambos lados, parecía que buscaba algo, tal vez a él. Iba a levantar su mano y hacerse notar, pero no lo hizo, se quedó estático en el mismo lugar frente a la pastelería.

Serena estaba preocupada, pensó que algo le había pasado a su amigo. Sabía que él deseaba estar solo, pero ya se había hecho muy tarde y no quería repetir la situación de su primera pelea, deseaba encontrarlo. Quería verlo. Siguió buscando con la mirada hasta que pudo ver a lo lejos una gorra roja y una chaqueta de color azul, sin dura era su amigo. La sonrisa de la dama no se hizo esperar y sin más aceleró el paso hasta donde el se encontraba.

Se observaron con una sonrisa, ninguno dijo nada, parecía que las palabras sobraban.

Ash pensó en la charla que había tenido más temprano y en lo que Shauna le dijo antes de despedirse, _"Lo descubrirás muy pronto"_ , tal vez eso que debía de descubrir, tenia que ver con lo que su amiga le provocaba en ese momento.

\- Serena...- Sonrió vivazmente, mientras ella lo miraba de una manera muy dulce. Esa mirada que solo le dedica a él.

\- ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó, no sabía como reaccionar, la mirada fija de su amigo la ponía algo nerviosa.

El joven giró la vista hacia la vidriera y continuó.

\- ¿Te gustaría compartir un pastel de fresa...- La miró nuevamente al soltar la pregunta y vio como se dibujaba la sorpresa en su rostro.-...conmigo?.-

Serena trató de mantener la calma, el carmín en sus mejillas no se hizo esperar y miró un poco sorprendida a su amigo, decidió actuar lo más natural que su cuerpo podía permitirle, pero la felicidad que sentía en su interior era muy grande.

\- Claro Ash...- Sintió un impulso en su interior, algo le infundaba valor en su corazón asique sin más se acercó tímidamente a él y terminó su oración.- Es mi favorito.- Ladeo su cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Ash estaba felíz al escuchar su respuesta. Ella lo hacia felíz.

Poco a poco, algo fue creciendo en su pecho al mirar como le sonreía su amiga, de solo pensar en el día en que debería de irse de la región sentía un vacío en su corazón, aún no podía ponerle un nombre a eso que le provocaba. Pero disfrutaría el momento que la vida le estaba regalando, tal vez las cosas se revelarían con el tiempo.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por leer.

Es mi primer fic, por momentos sentí que podía hacer más de dos capítulos

pero quise mantenerlo simple.

(Pido disculpas si hay errores de redacción o de ortografía.)

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
